Xenia Pierce of 1850
by vaninipanini
Summary: In 1850, Damon Salvatore met Xenia Pierce, Katherine's little sister. Their lives were like a fairytale: they fell in love, got married... until one day, Xenia left. Gone. Never to come back. Until she returns to Mystic Falls as Elena's cousin. So Damon finds himself between two Pierces, and wonders who is really the One, and, after losing Xenia, if will she ever come back to him.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Please note that this is all my writing, but I don't own Vampire Diaries, and that YES, there is another copy on Wattpad which I also uploaded this on. Hope y'all like it! :)**

Prologue

"Damon, hush... hush..."

"Xenia..."

I shook my head at him, amused to find such a large, strong, brave man being cradled, crying at the same time. I almost found it hilarious. Except for the fact that he was in pain.

I stroked his hair gently as he bled, his lips, his face, and his strong muscular chest. He stared up at me. "How can you still love me?" He groaned, the pain kicking in. "I... I've been so terrible to you..."

Even though I was crying, I looked down at him and smiled. "No, you haven't. You let me find love, didn't you? Isn't that what matters?" I tuck his silky black locks behind his ear, and he weakly does the same for me.

His wounds are beginning to heal, but it is only a matter of time before Klaus comes to fetch for someone. And then everything will happen all over again.

"What are you going to do now?"

I put on a courageous smile. "I'll do what I have to do."

"No- Xenia- he's not worth it-" he groaned again, clutching his side.

"He needs a doppelganger. I'm a doppelganger. It's that simple."

"No, it's not."

He holds my face in his hands, and I see sadness pooled in his eyes. "What about me?"

I gently pull his hands away from my cheeks. There is an aching in my chest, but I do it anyway. "You love Elena, not me, Damon. I'm the sacrifice. And I'll do it willingly- for you."

A tear rolls down his face.

"For you to be happy."

I'm crying now, two constant streams coming out of my eyes. He cries along, but I'm the braver one, so I kiss him on the forehead, close his eyes, and leave the room.

To Klaus.

For my sweet, sweet Damon to be in love with another girl. The one he's destined to be with.

But I still cry, because that girl is not me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hope that you guys like Chapter 1! I put a lot of time and thought into these. :)**

Mystic Falls, Present

"Elena?"

As I shut the front door behind me, I saw three things in the living room: Elena, the Salvatore brothers, and their happy, enjoyable faces.

Before I could stop myself, I had both of them pinned against the wall, one in each of my hands. They were struggling to breath as I clutched their necks.

"Elena," I commanded, "Get out of the room. Now."

To my surprise, she cried out, "No, Xenia! They're my friends!"

I was so shocked to hear that, I let go of my grasp on them.

Stefan coughed and tried to catch his breath, but Damon immediately slammed me against the opposite wall so hard that a painting fell off its hook. He attempted to choke me, but, being a couple of hundred years older, it didn't hurt me one bit.

"Damon!" Elena scolded, and she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let my cousin go."

Reluctantly, Damon released his grip on me and glared at my face.

Ignoring his annoying attitude, I looked my cousin in the eyes and asked her, "Are you crazy?"

"What?" She asked incredulously.

"They're the Salvatores!" I hissed.

"Is something wrong with that?" Stefan asked from the other side of the room.

"Oh, shut up, Stefan, " I snapped. "I don't even know what Katherine ever saw in you."

"You know about Katherine?" Elena exclaimed.

Damon taunted, "Because you are incapable of any emotions," to me.

Elena was confused. "So let me get this straight: you guys know each other."

"From 1850, Mystic Falls," I gritted through my teeth with a sarcastic smile.

Damon whispered loudly, "During those years, she stalked me."

"I did not!" I slapped him.

He slapped me back.

So I gripped his wrist and twisted it the wrong way till he was begging for mercy. I finally let go.

Stefan finally broke in to keep the peace. "How about we discuss this over dinner?" He slid his hand around Elena's waist.

"At least you aren't messing yourself up hanging over Damon," I muttered to Elena.

"Like you did," Damon remarked.

My nostrils flared, and I got ready to give him a swift kick to the groin, but Elena just sighed. "Go unpack, Xenia. You've had a long trip from England."

Fine then, I thought. I will.

"Xenia, we need to talk."

I had just finished unpacking and was taking a couple of sips of blood from a bottle when Damon walked in.

Gods, he was gorgeous. Defined muscles, black hair, dark brown-black eyes...

Stop that, I scolded myself. Stop thinking that way. Don't you remember what he did to you?

"Actually," I sat down on my comfy bed. "We don't." I crossed my arms and turned my back on him.

"Awww, don't be childish, Xen."

"Don't call me that."

"What about all that time we spent together?" he asked. I was aware of his footsteps towards me.

How could he do this? Was he asking for an apology when he should be giving me one?

He sat down beside me and sighed. I scooted away from him.

My voice was clipped as I spoke. "It doesn't matter anymore, Damon. You made your choice. I've moved on. You need to do so as well." I got up to walk away, but he clutched my wrist, giving me no choice but to look down at his despicable Salvatore face. "But you still wear it..." he said, looking down at my bracelet.

It had been a gift from him. A thin leather cord, stranded with two beads: one of pearl, another of obsidian. To represent us.

"I've moved on," I repeated. Furious at him, I quickly ripped it off and threw it at him. "I don't care about you anymore, Damon. Get over yourself."

"But Xenia-"

"Save it, Damon." I took a deep breath and looked away. "I'm going downstairs for dinner."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

"Hey, Xenia?"

I walked towards my door, toothbrush still in mouth. My hair was a complete mess, and I still wore my nightgown. No doubt my skin was pale and translucent, since I hadn't had any blood in ages.

"Hey, Damon," I managed to say past the toothbrush and foam.

He lay against the door frame, all made up in a buttoned up silk shirt and jeans. His black hair was tousled from sleeping on the couch. He stood up. "Should I come back later?" He thumbed behind him. "Since you're uh, all-"

Still working around the toothbrush, I said, "No, no it's okay. Just-" I almost gagged on toothpaste-" wait here."

I hurried back to the restroom and finished brushing my teeth, rinsed, and wiped my mouth. I felt much better. Then I made my way towards Damon.

He quickly began, "I just wanted to uh, thank you, for-"

I held up my hand. "It's fine."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, why not? Shoot."

"What were you doing up so late?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "Um, I couldn't sleep. I felt like... like something was wrong. Like, off."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Does it have anything to do with the fact that I was drunk downstairs and acting outrageously inappropriate?"

"Wow, did I just hear Damon Salvatore admit to his immaturity?"

I tossed my hair behind my shoulder and plopped myself down at my jewelry table. Picking up my silver hairbrush, I began brushing my black, long hair. Obviously not getting the signal that I wanted him to leave, Damon walked into my room and watched me for a second. "You kept that?"

"What, this?" I held up the hairbrush.

He narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, taking it out of my hands. "Yeah... didn't your parents give you that? As a gift?"

I snorted, watching him inspect it. "After my sister used it like, five times and decided that she didn't want it anymore."

"Katherine?"

"Yeah. Her."

"You don't seem to like her," Damon noted, still looking at the hairbrush.

"You know why." I shrugged.

All of a sudden, Damon shrugged as well and ran the brush through his own hair.

I gawked. "Ew, Damon, gross!"

He smirked, then offered the brush back to me. "It's all yours, Xen."

"You set me up!"

"What? No!" He protested, baffled at my reaction.

I glared at him. "You know I don't like sharing my brushes with other people."

"Yet Katherine used this same one," Damon objected.

I gave a little huff and wrinkled my nose at the brush he was offering back to me. "You know what, keep it."

Damon rolled his eyes and tossed it onto my table. He gave me a devilish smile. "Cute dress."

I groaned. "Just get out of my room, Damon."

He strolled out with a straight face, but I could hear his laughter from downstairs.

And even though I was disgusted, I gave a quiet giggle as well, since it reminded me... well, it reminded me of back in 1850. When we were together. That's why.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey, Xenia?"

I walked towards my door, toothbrush still in mouth. My hair was a complete mess, and I still wore my nightgown. No doubt my skin was pale and translucent, since I hadn't had any blood in ages.

"Hey, Damon," I managed to say past the toothbrush and foam.

He lay against the door frame, all made up in a buttoned up silk shirt and jeans. His black hair was tousled from sleeping on the couch. He stood up. "Should I come back later?" He thumbed behind him. "Since you're uh, all-"

Still working around the toothbrush, I said, "No, no it's okay. Just-" I almost gagged on toothpaste-" wait here."

I hurried back to the restroom and finished brushing my teeth, rinsed, and wiped my mouth. I felt much better. Then I made my way towards Damon.

He quickly began, "I just wanted to uh, thank you, for-"

I held up my hand. "It's fine."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, why not? Shoot."

"What were you doing up so late?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "Um, I couldn't sleep. I felt like... like something was wrong. Like, off."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Does it have anything to do with the fact that I was drunk downstairs and acting outrageously inappropriate?"

"Wow, did I just hear Damon Salvatore admit to his immaturity?"

I tossed my hair behind my shoulder and plopped myself down at my jewelry table. Picking up my silver hairbrush, I began brushing my black, long hair. Obviously not getting the signal that I wanted him to leave, Damon walked into my room and watched me for a second. "You kept that?"

"What, this?" I held up the hairbrush.

He narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, taking it out of my hands. "Yeah... didn't your parents give you that? As a gift?"

I snorted, watching him inspect it. "After my sister used it like, five times and decided that she didn't want it anymore."

"Katherine?"

"Yeah. Her."

"You don't seem to like her," Damon noted, still looking at the hairbrush.

"You know why." I shrugged.

All of a sudden, Damon shrugged as well and ran the brush through his own hair.

I gawked. "Ew, Damon, gross!"

He smirked, then offered the brush back to me. "It's all yours, Xen."

"You set me up!"

"What? No!" He protested, baffled at my reaction.

I glared at him. "You know I don't like sharing my brushes with other people."

"Yet Katherine used this same one," Damon objected.

I gave a little huff and wrinkled my nose at the brush he was offering back to me. "You know what, keep it."

Damon rolled his eyes and tossed it onto my table. He gave me a devilish smile. "Cute dress."

I groaned. "Just get out of my room, Damon."

He strolled out with a straight face, but I could hear his laughter from downstairs.

And even though I was disgusted, I gave a quiet giggle as well, since it reminded me... well, it reminded me of back in 1850. When we were together. That's why.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mystic_ Falls, 1850_

"Xenia, I want you to go with your sister to the dinner banquet."

Xenia wasn't exactly pleased with the idea, but she said, "Yes, Mother," because nobody argued with Mom, and went back to her sewing to finish Katherine's new dress that she was to make for the Founder's Ball coming up.

Behind Xenia, she heard Katherine snort, amused by the fact that Xenia would be allowed to go to such a banquet of finery and riches.

_She probably is laughing at me, _ Xenia thought. _Doesn't she laugh at everything associated with me?_

Xenia wanted to sigh and cry for help but she didn't dare change her already stiff posture, because the last time she did so, Mother and Father refused to let her eat or drink for two whole days. The only reason why they stopped starving her was since she had to do all the housework, and she was useless without any energy. Xenia had no desire to repeat that situation.

So Xenia tried to ignore Katherine's relentless teasing, and continued sewing her older sister's new dress.

"Wilfred, you understad that we must get rid of her soon, do you not?"

Xenia listened carefully at the doorway, cautious as to not make a sound. If any of her arents knew that she was eavesdropping, they would surely beat her. She ached just thinking about it.

Her father stoked the fire, shadows dancing across his face. "Of course, my dear. But sending her to the Salvatore dinner banquet? What if she were to attract-"

Xenia's mother interuppted her husband. "Do not worry. I intend to send Xenia in her brown, old, dirty dress. Maybe she could even pretend to be Katherine's servant. Perhaps she'll attract some poor beggar or merchant instead."

Xenia tried not to cry as her parents laughed until they were gasping for air. She was used to hearing this kind of talk; her parents did not even intend to have a second child. They probably only kept her to use her as some sort of maid.

Her parents shared a smile. "She will soon be off our hands," her mother insisted.

Xenia resisted the urge to rip her parent's heads off or drink their blood. Even though Mystic Falls was full of vampires, it was best not to take chances. There were enough hunters as it was.

Xenia knew that her parents had been looking for this sort of oppurtunity as soon as Xenia had turned 13. Now their dreams would probably come true.

She tried not to let her tears fall as she thought of what the future held.

"And who is this beautiful young lady?" Damon asked, smiling at the radiant girl behind Miss Katherine Pierce.

She wasn't dressed half as fine as the rest of the ladies attending the banquet, but Damon somehow thought that she was by far the most elegant and exquisite.

Katherine laughed lightly and shifted her own body in front of Xenia. "Oh, my little sister. You needn't worry about her."

But Damon was determined to discover the name of this girl. He was absolutely captivated. "Your name?" he asked with a smile.

The girl gave a small smile in return. Opening her mouth to speak, she only managed to begin, "Xen-" before Katherine gripped her arm fiercely and said, "Dear Sister, would you bring us drinks, please?" She was obviously annoyed and upset without any attention directed at her.

Damon rushed to intervene. "Please-" But Stefan took ahold of his older brother's arm and gave him a slight shake of his head.

Xenia hurried off, her heart pounding.

Damon Salvatore! Of all the men at the banquet, she was noticed by the one and only Damon Salvatore!

Xenia was feeling quite amazed by the turn of events when she Katherine whisper, "Do not interupt us, Xenia. If you do, there will be severe consequences. The Salvatore brothers are mine. Go fancy some beggar, or better yet, a farmer. Doesn't that sound lovely?"

Xenia turned around to face Katherine. "But Sister-"

She was shoved into the table, sending glasses and beverages everywhere. "You disgust me," Katherine spat, then hurriedly walked away.

Xenia wringed out her hair for the fifth time outside in the garden, sitting on a stone bench that she had found while wandering endlessly for somewhere to dry off.

She now reeked of different combined smells, and the only good dress she had was now ruined with a huge rip in the side. Thankfully, her favorite leather boots were alright.

"Need some help?"

Xenia looked up and saw Damon Salvatore walking towards her. Her eyes widened as she glanced aroud her, looking out for Katherine.

"You need to go."

Damon seemed upset and even a bit disappointed with her reaction. He had wanted to spend time with the mysterious girl, get to know her. She seemed so much better than Katherine... But he wouldn't let anything show. He wanted to let her know that he wasn't going to abide by any rules. "And why should I? I'm sure this is the Salvatore Garden, is it not?" He plucked a rose from one of the bushes and held it up to his nose for a whiff of the scent.

Xenia took a few steps back as Damon came closer. "My sister doesn't want me to spend time with you. She says that you are hers."

Damon stepped towards Xenia. "Well, let's just say that I disagree."

Xenia tried not to blush as he advanced, and tried not to stare at his muscular body, and his curled black hair... He seemed every bit the gentleman, yet rowdy and playful. A bit like her, Xenia thought. She always had this ladylike act, but ask her to play ball with the neighborhood boys, and she could beat all of them.

She recomposed herself. "Mr. Salvatore, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Damon gave her a devilish smile. He extended a hand towards her. "And Miss Pierce, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me."

"To do what?" Xenia asked, surprised by the offer. Her hand nearly placed itself in Damon's all by itself as if it had a mind of its own.

"Well, you do need to change clothes, don't you?"

Her dress was soaking wet. Xenia looked down and laughed. She gave him a smile- a real smile, not the fake ones she usually plastered on her face to please others. It might've been the first time that she had really smiled since forever.

Damon smiled as well. Her laughter made him laugh, too. She was like a disease- a good one. A thought occured to him, and he retracted his hand. "Say, Miss, I don't know your name."

Xenia bit her lip. Part of her wanted to listen to Katherine, the other told her to just go with her instincts. _You're a vampire, _they said. _What can she really do to you that would be so terrible?_

So she took a deep breath and pretended that she was the most beautiful lady in the room. She took her sopping wet skirt and curtsied. "Xenia Pierce."

"Well, Xenia, shall you join me?" Damon offered her his arm.

Xenia's heart burst. She bit her lip, then decided that _yes_, she was going to take this chance. Damon would protect her. She was sure of it, even though they barely even knew each other. With a little skip, she walked towards him and intertwined her arm with his. "I shall."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Thank you, Damon."

The sun was setting as I walked out the doors of the Salvatore mansion, escorted by none other than Damon Salvatore. The guests of the dinner banquet were long gone; my sister was nowhere to be seen. She was either fooling around with Stefan or at home, probably fuming at the thought of me and a Salvatore.

I was now wearing a beautifully soft gown of dark midnight blue, with a corset of bronze and gold. The ribbons crisscrossed down the middle of the breastpiece. My hair had been washed and annointed and now hung down in my natural black waves, cascading to my midback. I still work my leather boots as I carefully stepped down the stairs towards the awaiting carriage that Damon had arranged for me to send me home.

We had talked quite a lot, discussing politics, and then, drifting on to our personal lives. He explained that his father expected him to marry Katherine, or some other rich girl that would help continue the Salvatore family line. I told him that my whole family used me as a servant. I told him things that I had never, ever told anyone, because I had been afraid to. Now it felt so much better to confide in someone. I hoped that he felt the same way.

"Will you be coming to Founder's Ball next week?"

I turned around to face Damon. He was absolutely dashing, now changed out of his formal clothing and wearing a light cotton shirt and trousers. He was so tall... towering over me.

"If my parents don't whip me first," I said, looking down. I tried not to cry. I didn't want to leave him. Or this. Any of this. I used to protect myself from finery, things like this... so it would be easier to return home. To just get on with life. I never let myself indulge... just kept working, working, working...

"Xenia?" Damon sound concerned. I didn't want him to be, but I couldn't help but feel happy that someone actually cared for my happiness.

"Yes?"

I felt him take my hand in his.

"Do you need me to do something about it?"

I looked up at him incredulously. His black-brown eyes were full of worry. I didn't think that I had ever known anyone that worried about me before. I wanted to cry at the sight of him so concerned for me. Of all people, me. The assassin, the bloodsucker, the... monster.

"It'll be alright, Damon."

"I'll be looking for you at the ball, Xenia."

I smiled. "I will too."

"Where have you been?"

As soon as I stepped through the doors of my home, Mother stormed towards me, her eyes full of anger.

Then she did a doubletake and took a step back, gawking at my dress.

After a few empty seconds, she stammered, "W-where did you get that?"

I could just feel Katherine's eyes burning into me from across the room. Her glare used to scare me, but I didn't feel scared anymore. But even though I felt like rubbing all of my glory, I decided to spare my sister's feelings. "Mr. Giuseppe Salvatore let me wear it when I... accidentally fell into the fountain." I tried not to look at Katherine as I spoke, toying with the ribbons of my dress, thinking of Damon.

I could see that my mother was shocked, and when my father came up beside her, he stared at me for a whole minute before speaking. "I see that you are... favored."

Mother was not pleased with my amazing transformation. "Take that off and give it to your sister," she snapped.

Katherine stood up from her seat near the fireplace. "I shan't wear something that my sister has worn!" She said the word "sister" as if it was the same thing as the "devil".

I gulped. "M-Maybe she is right, after all-"

Mother's eyes widened, surprised at my boldness to retort at her.

I looked down at the floor immediately and said, "Yes, Mother," hurriedly skidding to my room to change out of the dress Damon had given to me. Even though I was reluctant to do so, I put on my old and tattered beige dress and brought the puffy skirts and corset to Katherine.

"Good, now, go and do the dishes. We just finished up dinner." Father's face was as hard as stone as I tied my hair away from my face and headed to kitchen. Maybe he even saw my wet eyes. I had no idea.

I should have asked Damon to do something about this terrible situation. But I would never ask him to do something like that for me, of all people. I simply wasn't worth it.

I never was.


	7. Chapter 6

Knock, knock.

Xenia's family members all turned their heads towards the sound of knocking on the door. It was rare for any visitors, and it was even rare for someone to knock. Everyone knew each other in the town; they just barged right on in, no matter what was going on inside the house.

So obviously everyone already knew that it was probably an incredibly official person.

Everyone stood up (except for Xenia, who was already standing up, dusting the shelves) and brushed themselves off or tidied themselves up, preparing for the guest.

Xenia's mother plastered a smile on her face and briskly walked to the front door to open it. It swung open, revealing... Stefan Salvatore?

Xenia's eyes widened, then she glanced over at Katherine, who was already secretly trying to hide her smile. Xenia looked back at Stefan. Ugh, disgusting. He was also trying to hide his smile as well.

Xenia heard her father cough. She stood up stark straight and went back to dusting the shelves, her heart pounding. Was it possible... that Damon was here? What was he doing in this part of the town?

She didn't want to disappoint herself if Stefan had only come for her sister. No matter. She did not care. All she cared for right now was the energy and strength to finish the dusting, sweeping, and mopping so that her parents needn't beat her for not doing her work.

As she lifted away some plants to dust underneath their spots on the fireplace mantel, she heard Stefan discussing things with her mother. "My father has requested that Katherine come to live with us for a while. After all, the..." he whispered the next word, afraid to arouse anybody. "...the vampire attacks are getting worse, and we find it appropriate to, ah, give her a bit of our protection and security."

Xenia almost laughed; it came out as a snort. Her parents looked back at her and shot her glares. But Xenia barely even cared anymore. The Salvatores didn't even know that they were taking a vampire into their home for "protection". What a way to endanger themselves. Giving a vampire protection from other vampires.

Xenia knew that the vampire attacks were worsening; her eavesdropping in the town markets lead her to this fact. She only didn't know who was doing them; Xenia had long since restricted herself to an animal diet to prevent the subject from worsening, even though the blood of mammals tasted awful. She wished to feed on humans, but she knew that it was for the greater good that she become "vegetarian".

After putting the plants back on the fireplace mantel, she continued to listen in on the conversation at the doorway.

"...has left us, and we wish to find a replacement maid... what about her?"

She tried to ignore the fact that her heart skipped a bit at the thought of being at the Salvatore mansion again. Even if she was a maid over there, at least they would treat her right, and avoid whipping her if she prepared breakfast late or missed a spot on the floor.

And then her heart sank when she heard her father reply, "Oh, no... that's not possible..."

Then another voice, "I specifically request her."

It was Xenia's turn to try and hide her smile when she heard Damon's voice. Instead of yelling out with glee, she only kept her eyes on the floor and dusted the ceramics against the walls.

After what seemed like hours, Xenia heard her mother snap, "Xenia. Pack your bags. You're leaving."

She stared at her mother for a second, then her gaze wandered to Damon's handsome face. He smiled and winked at her.

Xenia blushed, then immediately stopped when her family stared at her. She looked down and put on her sullen, abused face. "Yes, Mother." And she scurried away from the room.

Mystic Falls, Present

"So," I began, somewhat strutting my way to Xenia, who was busy reading the most recent book she was working on, Natalie Babbit, sprawled out on the living room couch, her reading glasses perched on her nose.

I settled down on the couch next to her head, which was hanging off the side of the couch. "Everything doing alright?"

"Just perfect." She was purposely ignoring me, and her tone made it clear that I was not wanted here. Like I cared. I just wanted her to accept me again. I heard her flip to the next page of her book.

Suddenly inspired to do something wild and annoying to catch her attention, I quietly reached over and snatched her book out of her hands.

In a flash, she turned over onto her stomach. Her hair was wildly stranded around in a ponytail, but I thought that she looked beautiful. She always did. Just like Elena.

"Damon," she whined, holding her hand out. "Give it back!" She sounded exhausted.

Reading the book to myself, I looked down at her. She was lying face down, groaning. "You know I don't sleep well, Damon. Just give the book back. Now. I don't take no guff. Especially from you."

"Not until you take me seriously, Xen." I feigned my interest in the book, even though I had goosebumps on my arm from where her arm brushed mine as she sat up and glared at me.

"Who _ever _takes you seriously, Damon?" I wished that she hadn't sounded that incredulous.

I shut the book, my lips now pressed into a thin line. I faced her, and she immediately saw the anger and sorrow in my eyes. She just knew me. It was like she was a part of me, a part that would never go away.

Taking a closer look at her face, I noticed a few things that she had tried to cover up with makeup, things that others would never even acknowledge. Her puffy, slightly swollen eyes, the red waterlines, the eye bags, dark eye circles...

"How many days have you not slept, Xenia?"

She stared at me, then absentmindedly brought her hand up to her face. "How do you _know_? Tell me..." I heard a pained sound in her voice. "Why can't you just leave me _alone_?" She brought her other hand to her face, hiked her legs up, and curled into a ball. I felt guilty for making her feel this way.

"I haven't slept... I don't know, Damon. I don't count! Why should I? Does it even matter?" She shouted at me, clutching at her head as if she was having a terrible headache. "Damon..."

"How can we do this, Damon?" She squeezed her eyes shut. "How can we know each other so well, but just act as if nothing ever happened... I don't know if I can do this..."

I reached for her hand, but she quickly jerked it away. "I just can't do this," she said. She stood up and looked down at me.

"Why haven't you slept, Xenia?" I was so worried, I couldn't help but gripping her hand. "Tell me. What happened to the girl that I met at that dinner banquet? The lovely, carefree one that I loved so much? You always said that you could never sleep well without..." My eyes widened in understanding. My hand dropped to my side.

I knew why now. And I knew why I was so concerned that my heart ached for her.

"Damon," Xenia said tiredly, "I'm just going to go and... try to rest."

_Try._

But she wouldn't be able to.

_Mystic Falls, 1850_

_Three weeks later_

__"Xenia?"

Xenia suddenly awoke at the sound of Damon entering her room. The clock on the wall read midnight.

She sat up in her bed, tired, but glad that Damon was here. He slowly walked towards her, his face pained and drawn. He slowly sat down next to Xenia and pulled her close.

"What's wrong?" Xenia looked up at him and saw his blank stare. She tucked back a lock of his black hair.

Damon looked down at her and stroked her hair. She pulled up the covers to engulf both of them, sealing in their warmth. "Talk to me, Damon."

He shut his eyes, and a tear rolled down his face. Xenia gasped, and let out a small cry at his pain. "Oh..." She trailed a finger to his cheeks to catch it and wipe it away.

"My father," Damon managed to say, tightening his grip on her. He didn't know why everyone was so against Xenia. His lip trembled as he continued, "He..."

"Shh, you don't need to say it..." Xenia laid a finger on his lips. "Damon, it's alright."

"How can you say that?" Damon asked. "How can you act like everything shall work out eventually? Do you not understand? My father wants me to marry Katherine, not you. Does that not make you furious?"

Xenia pressed his head against her shoulder. "Of course, but what good does that do? You must remember that others who have not suffered only do not understand others' pain. That does not make them evil."

"Oh, Xenia..."

Xenia brushed her fingertips against his cheek, and softly smiled. "You needn't be like that. Cherish the time we have. Go to sleep, Damon. Go to sleep and put your heart at rest."

Damon never released his grip on her waist as he dipped his head and kissed her on the lips. "I love you."

Xenia pressed her forehead against his, her hands trailed down his face. "I love you, too." She tucked him into bed beside her and leaned against his strong chest. "You know, I can never sleep without you."

"Me, neither," Damon whispered, drifting off into sleep.


End file.
